BAILE DE SALÓN
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU. "En la sociedad en la cual vivían era común que las doncellas fueran a grandes bailes para conocer a prospectos para casarse… Para Bakugo todo aquello carecía de sentido…". KatsuDekufem.


**BAILE DE SALÓN**

 **By:** ** _K.G.Á.É._**

AU. "En la sociedad en la cual vivían era común que las doncellas fueran a grandes bailes para conocer a prospectos para casarse… Para Bakugo todo aquello carecía de sentido…". KatsuDekufem.

 **N/A:** Éste es un AU con referencia de los escenarios de las películas "Por Siempre Cenicienta" de 1998 y "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de 2005, para la ambientación.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **BAILE DE SALÓN**

En la sociedad en la cual vivían, era común que las doncellas fueran a grandes bailes para conocer a prospectos para casarse, dónde a la vista de todos se conocerían, y el único contacto permitido era el que tenían conforme la música cambiara y llegara a sus sentidos.

Para Bakugo todo aquello carecía de sentido, así que, excusándose de ir por bebidas con gente molesta, desapareció arrastrando consigo a una recién llegada chica peliverde.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que no era la mejor bailando, no con grandes aglomeraciones de personas observándole. También, era consciente de que los zapados con tacón que usaba no eran algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Tanto como le era obvio que:

Él era mejor que cualquiera bailando con Deku.

Deku podía lucir como una muñeca más con el pomposo vestido y arreglo en su cabello, que acompañaban los mencionados zapatos. Pero él mejor que nadie sabía también que todo eso era molesto, innecesario.

Porque cuando subían montañas y caminaban entre la maleza del bosque todo eso estorbaba. Ellos se conocían de años y ya conocía los buenos y malos días del cabello peliverde, que lucía mejor suelto y expuesto al viento. Corto para mayor practicidad, porque ya ambos sabían que cuando lo tenía largo era difícil de manejar, y parecía más una red para ramas y hojas. Además, 'Kacchan' tardaría para quitarlas todas antes de que sus madres pegaran el grito al cielo por su cabellera que, según dicen, es la corona de toda mujer.

Una corona que tampoco importaba mucho, porque Katsuki prefería tener a alguien a su lado quien fuera capaz de seguirle el ritmo en sus andadas, que a alguien quien simplemente luciera como una muñeca tras un ventanal.

Katsuki odiaba cuando Deku usaba corsé, porque le dificultaba la respiración, él creía que su postura estaba bien sin esa cosa, así sin que sus padres lo supieran, Katsuki le había ayudado a deshacerse de esa molestia (junto con otro montón de cosas que ni idea de por qué, formaban parte de su vestuario ****** ), para poder explorar mejor los alrededores y competir por ver quien juntaba más frutos silvestres. Los cuales terminarían comiendo juntos, a fin de cuentas.

Bueno, _casi_ todos, porque Deku a veces recolectaba algunos que podrían matarlos; esos, Katsuki los usaba después en venenos que pondría a plagas.

Deku siempre lucía maravillada con lo mucho que Katsuki sabía de todo.

Katsuki odiaba en ocasiones que Deku fuera mujer, porque sus conocimientos eran limitados a diferencia de los permitidos para los caballeros. Eso lo fastidiaba, porque Katsuki quería competir con Deku. Así que, aunque le exasperara, se ofrecía a enseñarle ocasionalmente.

Al principio Katsuki había creído que "Izuku", como su madre le llamó, era un chiquillo más de por allí. Usando ropas que eran suyas, porque según su madre había tenido un pequeño accidente con un charco y un carruaje. Él no había prestado mucha atención antes de decir que se marcharía a jugar y que su madre le detuviera para que llevara a "Izuku" con él.

Y fue hasta que llegaron al río que descubrió la verdad.

"¡Ningún hombre teme al agua! ¡No seas cobarde, Deku!"

Habían sido sus palabras, estando a medio desvestir y abochornando al "mocoso" a su lado, por alguna razón que simplemente nunca pasó por su pequeña cabeza.

Sin pensar mucho, como era obvio que ninguno tenía ropa para meterse al agua, también comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Deku. Katsuki había pensado que sería práctico sacarle hasta los calzones, para que su mamá no lo regañara. Pero era obvio que Deku terminaría llorando, cuando Katsuki quedó congelado en su lugar, antes de volverse un tomate por su pequeño descubrimiento.

Deku había llorado y comenzado a murmurar sobre cómo terminaría sol **A** por el resto de su vida y se convertiría en la vergüenza de su familia, tal cual había escuchado decir a una vecina y un etcétera muy largo al cual Katsuki no prestó mayor atención...

Desde aquellos días, Katsuki creía que _ya_ era "todo un hombre" y, como tal, asumiría la responsabilidad. Así que habiendo dejado que Deku se vistiera de nuevo. Katsuki cortó una estúpida flor de las cercanías y la volvió en algo similar a la horrible sortija que su madre usaba, la cual fácilmente podía sentir en los coscorrones que la vieja solía darle.

"No veo cuál es el maldito problema. Serás mi esposa. De ese modo no habrá inconveniente."

Había dicho mientras jalaba la mano de Deku, para ajustar su creación en su dedo. Después de todo, su mamá solía tomar baños con su padre como si no fuera gran cosa. Así que, si volvía a Deku su esposa, ambos podrían jugar en el río sin que Deku estuviera lloriqueando.

Y aunque, en aquel momento no supo porque su corazón se desbocó como un potro salvaje por la sonrisa que recibió a cambio. Más tarde, pensó que ocasionalmente le haría más anillos con distintas flores.

Así había sido como comenzó a arrastrar a Deku consigo en sus excursiones, en busca de diferentes tipos de flores a lo largo de la montaña, el bosque y los prados por donde vivían.

Conforme crecían, Katsuki pensaba que Deku era inútil en comparación a él. No obstante, aún con eso, Deku tenía las suficientes agallas para meterse en su camino cuando algo no le parecía correcto.

Se habían peleado con puños y todo. Y Katsuki había ganado, por supuesto. Aunque, eso no le quitaba nunca la desagradable sensación que tenía en el pecho por ver a Deku preocuparse por simples extras.

Y odiaba que, a consecuencia de las peleas, Deku tuviera que mantener distancia de él. Sin embargo, ninguna estúpida pelea le apartaría de lo que le pertenece.

Cuando la señora Midoriya se enojaba por los raspones de nada y ligeros moretones (según Katsuki), no dejaba que Deku se acercara a él. Incluso le prohibía salir. Por lo cual Katsuki tenía que enfrentarse a las gallinas del patio trasero para adentrarse en territorio enemigo y llamar a Deku hasta que saltara de la ventana hasta sus brazos, para de una buena vez irse a jugar al bosque.

El vestido seguro que ayudaba a aligerar la caída de Deku, pero era pesado a la hora de que Katsuki recibía a Deku y ambos terminaban en el suelo, con Deku preocupándose de más; antes de que Katsuki le apartará para levantarse y de nuevo jalarle de la muñeca para escapar antes de que su infiltración fuera notada.

Por supuesto, al ser Deku hija única, la señora Midoriya gritaría desde una ventana, con preocupación clara en su voz.

Hasta que Katsuki gritara respondiéndole:

"¡Le protegeré y traeré de regreso antes del ocaso!", seguido por Deku.

"¡Estaré bien, mamá!", como muestra de que no iba con él en contra de su voluntad.

"¡¿A dónde irán, Izuku?!", preguntaría preocupada.

"¡Cerca del río!", respondería Katsuki, sonriendo, sabiendo que ya nadie los detendría.

Después de todo, mientras "Izuku" sonriera a su lado, su madre no pondría objeción alguna. Porque conseguir que Deku sonriera era algo que a Katsuki se le daba bien, cuando quería.

Era esa la única razón, por la cual tomar a Deku de su muñeca y escaparse de ese molesto baile de salón había sido fácil.

Inko Midoriya, en algún punto de todos esos años conviviendo con él, había llegado a confiar en que él mantendría a salvo a "Izuku".

Y aunque eso era cierto, Katsuki sabía que Deku había aprendido a defenderse por su cuenta y:

¡Cómo no! ¡Si Kacchan era el rival más fuerte que siempre había tenido! Además, era obvio que fuera fuerte, porque desde hace muchos años atrás:

¡Deku era su pareja!

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

 ****** Encontré un vídeo sobre esto que pueden ver en el grupo de Facebook: **K.G.Á.É.**

Sí, ese es el nombre… Lo creé hace poco (de momento aparece como público y deberían poder encontrarlo. Si no es así, dejaré un link en mi perfil). En ese grupo pueden interactuar conmigo y encontrar referencias y cosillas que se agreguen ; )

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
